Befriending the Sun
by Draiconovix
Summary: Chocolate 'verse. Teri has been getting weird looks from Sunstreaker. What could it mean? How could the sun coloured mech hate her already? Rated for possible later naughtiness.
1. Confusion

Same 'Verse as Chocolate Bars

* * *

It couldn't be denied that Sunstreaker was a beautiful mech. It's just too bad he knew it as well. Sunstreaker had to be the vainest and most ego filled mech of all the Autobots; even some decpticons. It was so bad that even if the tiniest dent or scratch could be found on his armour everyone would know about it, and Sunstreaker could be found buffing and polishing until he was once again shiny.

All the Autobots were of the opinion Sunstreaker was just being annoying and that his paint job was the last thing he should be worrying about. Teri, however didn't mind the mech or his tendency to continuously buff and repeat. She figured he was just like a human perfectionist... only he was a giant car. So she offered to wash him. The mech flat out refused, said no squishy was ever going to touch his chassis. He was disgusted that she even thought of it. That had hurt, but she bit down her emotions and walked on.

Months had passed and by this point she had befriended Thundercracker and his trine; and in all this time Sunstreaker had completely ignored her. She would secretly try to catch glimpses of the mech when he wasn't looking. Sometimes he caught her, other times he wouldn't. When he did though, he would give her this weird look, like he wasn't sure what to think, what to even make of her. Thunder had called her on it, asked her if she had a crush or something silly like that. She had laughingly replied that the mech would hardly let her talk to him let alone like him. His face went serious as he saw through the laughter to the pain, if he doesn't see what a wonderful being you are then he deserves himself. That's what Thundercracker had said to her right before she burst into tears.

Then Sunstreaker had walked in on her while she was playing with Ravage, the shock on his face was priceless. It even got him speaking to her for once, though it had been yelling, at least he spoke. It was weird though because every time after that moment, he seemed different around her, almost like he was hyper-aware of her presence. She would catch him glancing at _her_ now instead of the other way around, and it was her turn to give him looks of confusion. No longer was the brightly coloured mech ignoring her, he was altogether hiding from her; if she entered a room he would be found soon leaving it. If she was walking down a hallway and he appeared, he would abruptly turn into the next room; one time he even ended up enduring a lecture from Ratchet for walking into his personal quarters without permission.

It stayed like that for a couple of months in which Teri felt horrible and so she started to avoid him at all costs. It hurt having to watch him literally run from a room just because she walked in. What had she done to incur the mechs treatment of her? Was offering a wash such an insult to him? She couldn't understand the mech.

Then one night as she was curled up on the transformer sized couch about to fall asleep, she felt the presence of another. The quiet whirring and clicking of his gears and machinery enough to wake her from her half slumber; but she didn't move, didn't make a sound. Not knowing who it was and half expecting Thunder or Skywarp to pick her up and bring her to bed she was surprised as the mech sat down and gently laid a servo over her; effectively blanketing her from the coolness of the air and acting as a heater, she instinctively snuggled closer.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Came Sunstreakers voice from the mech beside her. She fought hard to not tense up in surprise. This was Sunstreaker? The mech who was disgusted to even think about her touching him was now deliberately touching her? And what did he mean? Thinking about her?

The mech over her sighed in what seemed frustration as he gently picked her up and held her to his chest plates. Then almost in the same movement put her down just as gently and whispered to himself what strangely sounded like, What am I doing? The mech then got up and paced. What _was_ he doing? Why was he here when he could hardly stand being in the same room as her, let alone touch her?

Then it all clicked into place as the mech started to mutter to himself.

"You can't be jealous you glitch! Not of those idiot flyers." He said, than huffed out of the room.

He was jealous, and because of her no less. Wow. Now that was unexpected to say the least. No wonder he had been avoiding her.

* * *

The next day she was in a much better mood and it showed. That is until she saw Sunstreaker come out of his rooms late that night looking for all the world like a very distressed and confused mech.

"Are you ok Sunny?" She quietly asked as he was walking away from her towards the exit.

Not sure if she was going to get an answer or not, she was delighted when he turned slowly and answered her.

"Just need to get out and think." He replied to her.

Encouraged, she pressed on.

"Sunstreaker," she paused still unsure if she should try again. "Next weekend is supposed to be really nice and I was wondering if you would like me to wash you?" she continued carefully.

The mech gave her a surprised look before covering it with his normal playful glare.

"Sure femme, let's see what you got."

Then he turned, transformed, and sped away faster then she could blink.

Teris' shock filled expression slowly turned into that of a sinful smirk. Oh the mech would be clean alright, but she would make the process as torturous as possible. For payback of course, he had been a huge jerk to her since she met him. Just because he was figuring out his feelings was no excuse to hide from her.

This would be fun.

* * *

Just a little teaser :) R & R's are welcome!


	2. Alarm

Here is the second installment of Befriending the Sun, thank-you to my reviewers and those of you who favorited my story :) Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

The weekend was finally here, and it truly was a wonderful day. The sun was hot and beating down on the tarmac of the parking lot and runway that made for the front lawn of the Autobots giant residence; yet there was a beautiful breeze every now and then.

Having already gone for a run Teri was just now getting ready, today was the day for Sunnys' carwash. She knew the mech in question was waiting for her out on the tarmac, but she couldn't be rushed. Let him wait, she thought.

Dressing herself in cut off jeans and an orange tank top, she was ready to get the washing supplies.

Supplies in tow she finally stepped off the Ark and onto the warm tarmac. Spotting the yellow mech already in his Ferrari form she made her way over and set the bucket of soapy water and supplies down. Standing straight she raised her arms, arched her back and stretched a most wonderful stretch that had her give a quiet groan of appreciation.

Coming out of the stretch she addressed the mech.

"Wonderful day for a car wash eh Sunny?" she said pleasantly.

Sunny gave a shiver in response. Teri smirked.

All throughout the wash her main purpose was to clean the mech as best as physically possible. Every crease, every dip, and groove, she scrubbed and washed till she was sure the mech was asleep. The only proof she had the mech was not in a solid recharge was that every time she pressed against his metal or window to reach higher he would shudder. So she did it more. She went out of her way to press her body flush along his, and she could honestly say it was an erotic feeling. One she didn't mind at all. In fact she had to fight the erg to strip and lay naked on his hood just to feel his wonderfully sun warmed metal all over her wet skin. She noticed absently that his engine revved harder with each press of her form against his.

Calming herself with a deep breath she finished waxing and polishing the now gleaming Ferrari before her. Then grabbing another bottle she smiled.

"Okay Sunny! Open up. Time for me to shine your leather interior!" she called enthusiastically.

The driver's side door flew up with no hesitation whatsoever, apparently the mech was more awake then she thought. This had her trying to stifle a laugh.

With another deep breath of fresh air she slid into the driver's seat. The door closing automatically once she was comfortable, then the air conditioner came on. It was on full power and it blew right onto her hot face and neck. The wonderful cold feeling had her press back in the seat and moan, polishing forgotten, this was bliss. Suddenly the alarms on the car went off. She jerked up and looked around. Surly there was danger. Then the alarms cut off.

"Sunny what's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

The car around her shuddered, then responded in a very deep register.

"Femme, what are you doing to me?" came his husky query.

"So we're not being attacked?" she asked hesitantly.

A sigh could be heard from the radio speakers.

"No Teri, you are safe with me." He said in what she would call an almost possessive voice.

The rest of the car-wash was done in silence.

A smirk on Teri's face though, could be seen if one was looking.

* * *

Much to Sunstreakers pleasure, the summer was fairly consistent: warm and bright. The two had made plans to have a weekly car-wash, and at first, these car-washes were their only close contact. By the end of the month, however, Teri had suggested other activities where Sunstreaker got to know the human somewhat better. They watched television, went to drive-in movies and had long drives in the desert to find the best places to observe bright displays of constellations. They did not compare, however, to the passion filled washes that inevitably led to an ecstasy which he had never experienced with a mech. Needless to say Sunstreaker looked forward to his weekly car-washes with an eagerness unmatched.

More and more they wanted to spend time together. With increased contact, though, Sunstreaker came to realize an important reality: he was not able to please the femme in a way which he would like to. The dilemma began to occupy more of his processor and he often forgot about his routine patrols.

Each of these patrols became less of a priority for the mech, and more tortured time apart from the femme who he could not take his mind off of. It came as a disdainful shock, therefore, when a converted H2 Hummer pulled up beside him in the preparatory bay of the Ark on a rare rainy summer afternoon.

"Wha... Ratchet? What are you doing here?" asked the confused Countach

"Sideswipe switched shifts with me last week," replied the medic, "didn't he tell you?"

The memory of a conversation with his twin came grudgingly forward in his CPU. He had barely registered Sideswipes presence at the time. "Ah, yes... now I remember." Well at least it wasn't sunny outside... he wouldn't be missing a wash. In fact, after this patrol he may need an extensive clean up. The thought lit up his optics.

"Perhaps your memory banks need a reformatting... you thought my personal quarters were your own stomping ground last month..." reminded Ratchet sarcastically.

"I'm fine," responded Sunstreaker in a petulant tone, "just try to keep up old-timer."

Sunstreaker's V12 engine bellowed as he sped across the trail coming from the Ark. An H2 Hummer struggled in the distance to keep the yellow Lamborghini in view.

The patrol was fairly standard, mapped out after years of discovering weak points in the Autobot base's perimeter. It also took the unlikely pair near a human settlement. Sunstreaker groaned audibly when Teletran One sent a burst transmission to the two patrolling mechs, warning of a multi-vehicle accident that occurred on one of the main arteries of the city.

Ratchet responded immediately, "Transmission received, we're on our way."

The bright yellow Countach ground his gears in frustration, but was obligated to accompany the medic in support. The unlikely pair sped towards the city; the Hummer's emergency sirens clearing a path as they neared the community.

"You had better activate your holoform, Sunstreaker," reminded Ratchet.

"My...?" began Sunstreaker. He rarely used Wheeljack's invention that created a corporeal mannequin of a person driving the Autobot to avoid startling the humans unaccustomed to Cybertronians. A thought having nothing to do with their mission flashed upon Sunstreaker's CPU.

It was Ratchet's turn to outdistance the yellow mech, too intent on getting to the scene of the accident to notice his escort falling behind, now lost in thought.

* * *

And that's it for now. More will be coming soon :) R&R welcome


	3. Distress

The third installment :) Sorry for the delay.. kinda got sidetracked with Fan Expo :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Never again!" fumed Ratchet as he pulled into the Medbay of the Ark. Optimus cocked his head slightly to one side, only too used to the medic's outbursts of frustration regarding the twins. "He is brash, unfocused... annoying!"

"And an accomplished warrior, Ratchet," chided Optimus, "we all have our strengths in the battle against the Decepticons."

Ratchet grumbled something inaudible and stalked off to his personal quarters, hopeful to gain some offline maintenance time.

* * *

"What was that television show called?" Sunstreaker replayed through his many conversations with Teri regarding a particular series which she enjoyed. The files often veered towards the particular hues present in her irises or the way her tank-top folded over, and hugged her curves or the way she gazed at him.

"Something about particular humans who preferred to sleep during the daylight hours and who were sanguine in nature... or something." It came to him in an epiphany and he immediately began to reconstitute his holoform to appear like the human which Drai had often talked about. Initially, Sunstreaker had been... jealous of this particular human, but now it would help him please the femme who had a solid hold over his Spark.

He had it all worked out. The day had dawned warm and humid. It was shaping up to be a beautiful, hot day. Sunstreaker had suggested that he drive Drai to an Oasis nearby where, although cooler, would precipitate her bringing appropriate apparel.

Teri was delighted at the prospect of being with the gorgeous mech at a secluded oasis. She took care to select a bathing suit which revealed enough of her to gain Sunstreaker's full attention, and stimulate him accordingly. Donning an orange and black swimsuit, she performed an elegant spin in front of the mirror to ensure that it accentuated her features properly. Teri then chose a blue wrap to go around her hips and legs for the drive.

The sun reached its zenith and shone brightly overhead as Sunstreaker drove up to the oasis. During conversation, he could hardly keep his voice modulation steady between the anticipation of this day and the covert scans of Teri and her choice of outfit. He purposely parked in a clearing near the water but still in direct sunlight.

"I have a surprise for you, Teri," said Sunstreaker cryptically as Teri stepped out of the driver's side.

"Oh?" replied Teri with an impish grin forming on her lips, "I love surprises!" She slipped out of the wrap and flicked it at the beautiful mech.

Suddenly, a human hand appeared and caught the fabric in mid air and quickly used it to cover Teri's eyes like a blindfold. Gasping in surprise, Teri tried to uncover her eyes as strong arms behind her caught her in a firm but gentle embrace. It had all happened so fast. Fighting to free herself, Teri ceased her struggles as she heard Sunstreaker giggle.

"No need to be alarmed my Teri."

The powerful arms relinquished their hold and a hand removed the makeshift blindfold to reveal a most handsome and very familiar human. Long blond hair fell to the shoulders of a black t-shirt and framed a face with the most intense blue eyes. "Does this form please you?" asked the human with Sunstreakers voice.

In a moment of pure clarity, Teri understood what was happening and her look of confusion morphed into one of sly adulation. "Oh, I see." She smirked.

"May I be completely honest with you though?" She questioned.

The form Teri knew as Eric Northman from one of her favorite TV shows gave her a worried look as he seemed to look down on himself to check if he had done it right.

"What? Did I do something wrong? You know it was hard to try and get schematics off the TV." Sunstreaker bit out in annoyance with himself. He had spent the past few days trying to perfect this form. He didn't understand what was wrong.

"Sunny," Teri started. "There is nothing physically wrong with this form, in fact.."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and slid them down his arms.

"I very much like this, but..." She stated as she took a step away from him so she would not be distracted by touching him.

Cutting her off before she could finish Sunstreaker turned angry eyes upon Teri.

"Oh so I was good enough to tease, and play with but once I find a way of being with you, you don't want me anymore?"

"What?" She said in shock.

The confused look on Teri's face that slowly morphed into horror as she realized what was happening didn't even register to the embarrassed and now furious mech.

"Sunny, No!" she tried to interject.

"Well fine then!" He shouted at her having ignored her pleas. "Have it your way!" He once again yelled to her as the holoform blinked out of existence and the yellow lambo sped away leaving Teri in the dust with tears running down her face.

Slowly sitting down against one of the trees closest to her she covered herself as much as possible with her wrap and pulled her knees to her chest.

Well, that went the opposite direction she had wanted it to, and now she was stranded to top it off.

Wiping her tears she looked around, it certainly was a beautiful place. She gave a laugh,

"Figures that I get stranded here and it's the last place I want to be right now." She whispered to herself.

* * *

And that's it for now :P


	4. Hidden

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys .. life seems to get in the way 'sigh'. Anyways here's the next installment. :)

* * *

The sound of a jet engine woke her up with a start and had her looking around in confusion. The first thing that hit her was that it was dark out. The second, Sunstreaker hadn't come back for her.

With a slight tremor Thundercracker landed next to her in his robot form.

"Femme, why are out here in the cold wearing only that?" He said in a neutral tone.

Giving a shudder and realizing that she was in fact pretty freezing, she sighed and replied,

"Long story. Can you take me back Thunder?" She pouted, trying to keep the chattering of her teeth to a minimum.

The mech silently transformed, as he noticed the red puffiness around her eyes. That bright idiot of a grounder would pay for hurting her. The only reason he let Sunstreaker even look at her was because she liked him. But if this was the way he was going to treat her knowing she was close to the Trine. Knowing she had their protection, it was like a punch to the face, and in this case his spark. Thunder was not inclined to take this gliding around.. or something. What was that human phrase.. not taking something sitting down?

With a growl of annoyance Thundercracker started his engine with a roar and took off back to base as Teri fell asleep in his cockpit; neither one noticing that this was her first time flying with any of the trine.

Arriving back to base was a quiet matter, as Thunder didn't want anyone to know he had Teri with him. If that yellow glitch thought he could strand her out there and get away with it he had another thing coming. The first step of his plan would start right now.

He concealed the sleeping Teri all the way to his quarters, where Starscream and Skywarp had been recharging. Waking them up with a pull from their bond he sat on his berth and waited with Teri still sound asleep in his servos.

"Thunder? What's going on?" asked a sleepy Skywarp from beside an unmoving Starscream.

"Did you find Teri?" he added on without a thought.

"I did." replied Thundercracker with barely suppressed rage.

"What's wrong with you then?" interrupted a grumpy Starscream.

"What's wrong with me?" Thunder bit out in anger.

Realizing he might have been a little more cautious when his leader woke him he sat up and pulled Skywarp with him.

"Yes, what's your problem if you got her?" Starscream continued pointedly looking to Teri in his servos.

"My problem is that I found her half naked and stranded more than 10 miles away from base unprotected!" He roared.

This had both Starscream and Skywarp up in less than a nano klik.

"What?" was heard in stereo from both the purple and the red coloured jets.

"I saw her leave with Sunstreaker in the morning, then around noon I saw him return, alone." Thundercracker stated.

The anger in the room spiked, and the only reason shouting was not heard from the trines quarters was because of Teri still in a deep slumber.

* * *

Sunstreaker didn't know what to do. Teri wasn't at the oasis anymore and no one on the ark had seen her. If anything bad happened to her he would never forgive himself.

Once he had cooled down and replayed what had happened over and over again in his CPU, Sunstreaker realized he may have jumped the gun a little bit. Things he missed in the heat of the moment were made clear to him. Like Teri trying to stop him from leaving... stop him from being an idiot. Now he had no idea where she was, if she was mad at him and more importantly if she was safe or not.

* * *

The next time Teri awoke she felt warm and safe. Snuggling closer to the heat source her eyes snapped open as she realized she was not on her bed, or any bed for that matter.

Having felt his newest trine member begin to stir, he gently cupped her in one of his servos.

"Have you sufficiently recharged Teri?" Thundercracker asked quietly, knowing the unavoidable conversation about to take place would not be favourable.

Knowing that she was in fact safe and within Thunders protection she nodded as she yawned and stretched while sitting up, leaning fully on Thunders servo. She then pulled one of his fingers to curl around her form as she hugged it.

"I hurt him without meaning to Thunder, and now I don't know what to do." She said as she looked up to him with a sniff.

"What do you mean _you_ hurt him, he left you stranded and unprotected for primus knows how long? If I hadn't noticed he didn't have you with him when he got back, you'd still be out there no doubt. That fragging glitch! When I see him next I'm going to rip out his spark for treating you like that!" Thunder finished his rant in a dangerously calm voice.

"Oh Thunder," she said as she hugged his finger closer and began crying.

Thunder looked down in distress as his femme was now crying her eyes out. He had no idea what to do, so taking his other servo he gently smoothed her hair and rested the tip of his claw against her cheek; hoping the physical contact could help at least in the slightest.

To his relief, she leaned into the contact and her sobs lessened.

"It's my fault, he's trying so hard Thunder, and I just blew him off." She whispered.

"What happened, love?" Thunder questioned.

Teri sighed as she wiped her face on the blanket she had tangled around herself throughout the night, and began.

"He made a holoform so he could be with me." She said simply.

Thunder cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? We all have holoforms." He stated as his own blinked into existence, crouched down next to her.

"I know Thunder, but his was solid," she sighed as she absently put her hand right through the holoforms chest, the image faltered for a moment then when she pulled her hand away, it went back to normal.

"I could feel him, he had his arms wrapped around me, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he could feel me pretty good to." She finished.

"OK.." Thunder prompted, not understanding the problem.

Drai sighed almost angrily.

"He made his holoform to look like Eric Northman from that TV show TrueBlood."

"Oh, well you think he's hot, or so you've said on numerous occasions." Thunder countered with a smirk.

"Yeah I do, but that's not the point Thunder, I don't want to be thinking of that hot Viking vampire when I'm looking at Sunny who's his own person. I want to be looking at Sunny, or at least a representation of him. Something _he_ came up with, that fits who he is. Am I making sense?"

"Yes you are, and I understand. I just never thought about it like that. I'll have to keep that in mind when I get Wheeljack to make me my own solid holoform." He said with a smirk as he gently nudged Teri.

Teri stifled a small giggle as she once again leaned into Thunders touch.

"I love you, you know." She suddenly said seriously. "I love all three of you so very much."

"I know Teri." He smiled as he pulled her closer to his spark, "And we love you so very much as well."

"Hey," Teri started as what he said to her sunk in. "I think your holoform looks sexy as hell so don't go changing it up on me ok?" She said with a mock glare.

The holoform gave an exaggerated salute and a wide grin to Drai, as it stood up and disappeared.

"So I still don't understand what happened." Thundercracker said with confusion.

"Oh, well once I saw him and he asked me if it was ok, I told him it was but there was something I needed to say. He got mad then, thinking I was rejecting him and left." She finished quietly.

"So the glitchhead jumped to conclusions, and left you half naked almost 10 miles from the base unprotected?" Thunder grumbled.

"Yeah," She whispered as she dipped her head, "I had hoped he was gonna come back for me."

"You didn't hurt him then Teri," said a sleepy voice on the other side of Thundercracker.

"Yeah, he's the one with the glitch thinking you were rejecting him." Came from the opposite side, "Yellow moron." Starscream muttered as both he and Skywarp sat up and looked down upon the teary eyed femme sitting on Thunders chest plates.

"Morning." She said softly.

Skywarp and Starscream smiled at her, each of them raising a servo in her direction to pet her hair or comfort her in some way. Teri soaked up the attention and nuzzled closer to the contact.

The Trine watched her, still astonished at how much like them she really was. The need to touch and be touched for a seeker was just second nature. The fact that she craved it as much if not more than them was shocking.

"So," Skywarp started looking towards Thunder, "What's the plan?"

"No one knows Teri is here with us, and I plan on keeping it like that until the fragging grounder has to come to us to find her." Thundercracker said with a deadly glare in his optics.

Teri gasped.

"No! Thunder you can't do that!" She cried in protest.

"And why ever not little one? He hurt you and since I cannot physically harm him in retaliation I plan on making it known that no one hurts what belongs to us." Thunder said gently down to her.

Starscream and Skywarp both nodding their heads in agreement.

"But...You..that's not," Teri sighed, defeated. She knew they wouldn't let up on this. They were just trying to help; in their own little messed up way. She just hoped Sunny wouldn't hold it against her; that is if he ever ended up talking to her again.

"So what am I suppose to do during this 'hide me' stage of your plan?" Teri questioned in a resigned voice.

Suddenly there was loud banging on the trines shared quarters door.

"Thundercracker!" Was heard from the other side, the mech in question sounding panicked.

"That's Sunny!" gasped Teri.

She had hoped he was looking for her, this meant he would actually have to give her a chance to talk, apologize and maybe fix things. That is if her trine didn't ruin it on her.

Thundercracker gently lifted her up and placed her onto Starscreams outstretched palm, before getting up himself and leisurely walking over to the door.

Pressing the code for it to open he stood there with his arms crossed over his chassis giving Sunstreaker a look that could kill.

"What is it grounder?" Thunder snarled.

Sunny stepped back, the open aggression on the seekers faceplates was frightening. He knew the mech didn't like him, pit the feeling was mutual. But this, this was ridiculous.

"Uhh, I can't find Teri..." Sunstreaker stated quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that, I didn't catch that?" Thunder voiced sarcastically.

The seekers attitude was fragging Sunstreaker off. He was mocking him and this was something important, add to that the fact that he couldn't find Teri and he went mental.

Shoving the bigger blue mech in front of him he roared.

"I said I can't find Teri! She's not where I left her and I can't find her anywhere on the Ark; no one has seen her!"

The aggression from the grounder had surprised him. He needed to make sure the mech was serious about Teri before he fully accepted it; this was proving to be interesting.

"And where exactly did you leave our precious Teri?" asked Thundercracker as he gestured to the rest of his trine listening intently. Teri being held out of site in Starscreams lap.

Sunstreaker forced out an angry ventilation, "There's an oasis about 10 miles west of here."

"Why did you leave her there?" Skywarp snapped getting impatient with the miserable yellow scrap heap.

Thundercracker glared at his trine member for the interruption, and then turned to look expectantly at Sunstreaker. It was the next question he was going to ask.

At this Sunstreaker looked down, and started the human nervous habit of wringing his servos.

"We got in a fight." He said to Thundercrackers feet.

"I find that hard to believe." Thundercracker stated with no room for doubt in his voice. He knew Teri better than any mech on this base; she didn't like fighting with her mechs. If there was ever an altercation she needed it to be solved and fixed immediately, she couldn't stand having them apart.

He knew the feeling well, it was one of the reasons trines were so close. One could just look into their bond and _feel_ what was wrong with their counterpart. Fortunately for him, while unfortunate for Sunstreaker, Teri and the yellow glitch were not bonded thus he could not solve the problem or find her.

Sunstreaker, having entered the room when he pushed Thundercracker, leaned against the wall beside the door. He then ran his servos over his faceplates in another humanlike gesture while he slowly slid down the wall in defeat. Sitting there like that with his optics offline and his head back Starscream and Skywarp felt a sort of pity for him. He obviously cared very much for their femme.

Thundercracker however was not about to let the mech off the hook; but before he could ream the mech out Sunstreaker started talking softly.

"I want to be with her, I had Wheeljack make me a solid holoform so that I could feel her and touch her. She said she liked it but then she stepped away and got this strange look in her eyes. I figured she didn't want me that way." Sunstreaker banged his head against the wall in his regret.

"I ran." He finished softly.

"It's not because I didn't want you Sunny." Teri said as she looked up to him.

During his speech Starscream had placed her on the floor.

Sunstreaker jerked his head down. Disbelief was written all over his face.

Slowly, as if he was afraid she would disappear at any moment, he moved forward and picked her up.

"I am so, so sorry." He whispered to her, bringing her to his face and placing a kiss onto her head.

"I'm sorry to Sunny." She sobbed as fat tears started to roll down her face.

"Shhh, don't cry. And you have nothing to be sorry for I was the one being a glitch."He admonished.

Lowering her to his chest he gently pressed her against his spark cover, the warm, calm feeling of his life force gently flowing over her stopping her tears while she hugged him as best she could.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot, I'm sorry for running, and I'm sorry for leaving you there. I was scared and angry." He mumbled down to her with sincerity.

Teri in return smiled brightly up at Sunstreaker.

* * *

Alrighty, and that's it for now :) R & Rs = love and more chapters :)))


End file.
